Red Wings of Honesty
by MentalistSweete
Summary: This is set after 06x19. I created this because of the interaction between Jane and Lisbon at the end and then Jane's face after she leaves with Pike. I think he is very shady. Jisbon.
1. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist, I just borrow the characters.**

**This is set after 06x19.**

Patrick Jane has just left a bar, obviously drunk. His keys are missing and he can hardly stand on his own legs. He wobbles to an alley then bends over to throw up. He slumps against a rotten dumpster and falls to the ground. He is out of his usual attire, now wearing old jeans riddled with holes and a faded tee from the seventies. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a homeless man – or just another weak man down on his luck – getting mugged for nothing more than a couple soup cans.

"Hey!" He hears himself holler.

The mugger turns and rushes over to Jane. He is dressed warm, all in black and he holds up a knife, ready to attack. Jane bobbles, looking the man in the eye as much as possible.

"See dis?" He asks the assaulter, speech garbled from the many vodka tonics and other liquors. He holds out his wedding ring. "Itch alls I gotch left froma da weddin'. Itch real."

The man wavers a bit then snatches it from Jane's open palm. He holds it like a hobbit's treasure and runs away. The homeless man watches the encounter with heavy eyes. He turns his attention to Jane.

"Much obliged." Is all he mutters before passing out.

Jane nods. He throws up again, this time on his lap. He takes out his cell phone and giddily watches as the numbers dance around. As they cease, he presses speed-dial one, in hopes of speed-dial two. After the third ring, a sleepy voice answers.

"J-Jane?"

"We neeja talk." He slurs, rocking himself against the rubbish dump. "Chew pitch me up?"

"Where are," she pauses then continues with anxiety. "Are you drunk?"

"I chant let her leave!" He ignores the question.

"Who?" She sits up in bed, searching for an outfit. She looks up at her clock. 1:32 AM.

"Youse knows there's shumptin off bout dat Pike. I ongly took dat art crase cuz I wanted to one-up him. But I even gots Terezzza playin as my wife but she felled fer him instead."

"Jane."

Jane interrupts by vomiting, loud and long. Lisbon is dressed. She pulls on her shoes. She grabs her keys and a gun from her end table. Jane noisily groans then continues.

"I cares bout her hapness. But I'm shellfish."

"Where are you?" She starts her car.

"Alley. Wants to knows why I'm shellfish?"

"Why are you selfish?"

"Cuz I cares more bout _her _than her hapness. Geez, Cho…"

Lisbon looks down in shock. Did he just call her _Cho_? Was he that out of it? She thinks about calling Cho, then decides she can handle this on her own.

"Youse knows, I wash gonna kill myshelf that day."

"What day?" Lisbon asks worriedly.

"That day I signed on. I wash thinkin nuthin was worth it. But I met her. Sho beauty-ful but troubled. Nuthin like Angela."

She gasps. He never talks about his past. But now, while he's drunk and talking to her, thinking she's Cho, he's throwing it all out there. She slows down at an alley and shines her light. Nothing but a stray dog, eating from a trash can.

"Angela," he carries on. "She was cold. I din't really shee it when I wash young, caush we ongly gots married so's we could leave da carny life. But we wash gonna get divorsh when she gotch pregnant, had Charlotte. Shumhow, Charlotte sheems more like Cherezzza than Angela. Never liked Angela."

The call becomes dead silence. Lisbon slows down again and again, still nothing. Another upchucking is heard and tears form in Lisbon's eyes. She keeps driving and Jane starts up again.

"Butcha now she's leavin wid Pike, ya know?

"You really don't want her to go."

"No!" his melancholy voice echoes.

"Try the hug test, then. It's great for friendsships." Lisbon grins. "Next time you see her, give her a big hug to test your-"

"Damn it, dontcha get it?" He hoarsely screams. "I dontch wants to _hug _her!"

Her smile falls and tears come streaking down. She is confused.

"I done gived her lots of hugs. We gone undercover daching, shared food. I tell her shtuff I don't wants no one elsh to know. She's da ongly pershun I let sit on my couch!"

"Are-are you at Slender Slicker?" She asks, voice breaking up. She thinks she's finally found him.

"Yesh." He sighs then enrages his voice. "I dontch wanna be her friend! Damn it all! I love Teresa Lishbon!"

He drops the phone, accidentally disconnecting the call and allowing himself to throw up once more. It begins to rain as Lisbon pulls into the alley. She immediately locates him in a pit of vomit and booze. She silently props him on her shoulder and determinedly drags him to her car.


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: So sorry for the belates… I've had 6 chapters of this fanfic finished on my kindle since before I wrote the 1****st**** chapter but it's just taking so long and I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine, but I wish it was, cause, how awesome would this be? **

Lisbon wakes up around four, breathing very heavily. She notices something is pressing against her chest. She feels around for her blanket but it is breathing. Slightly alarmed, but figuring it is because she is still partially asleep, she tries to grab ahold of it and pull it closer. It does not move freely and Lisbon's eyes shoot open as she realizes her 'blanket' is solid. Muscular, even. She feels upward and looks down. She cannot see what she is wearing, if anything. What's more, there is something yellow and fuzzy moving beneath her chin. Blond hair?

Shocked, she shifts a little. Lisbon notices she is at least wearing a black lace bra. She squirms to flee the bed, but her sleep-induced man only bears down harder and thrusts his hips against her. She is involuntarily locked in place. She figures it can only be one man and remembers what had happened earlier. About the alley, but she doesn't recall anything that had occurred after. Instead of overthinking it, she grins and snuggles closer to him. She falls back to sleep.

Jane wakes up three hours later. He is very aroused from a delectable dream and he shifts his body. At this motion, his pillow lets out a soft moan. The man freezes, hovering over his so-called boss and best friend. She is only wearing her bra and a pair of matching panties. He looks down at his own attire, seeing only a pair of boxers. He has no idea how he had gotten here, but he is in no mood to complain. He smiles and kisses her temple. He lays back down on his new favorite pillow.

Lisbon wakes up once more, a little after eight-thirty. She gasps as she finds she is… they are over an hour and a half late for work. She squirms again. Jane involuntarily squeezes her tight and awakes without opening his eyes. He smiles. He could have fun with this exciting new unintentional spasm.

"Jane?" Lisbon whispers. "Patrick, wake up. We, uh, gotta get up."

She makes a move to kick her feet from him. Jane simply adds more pressure while also gripping a fistful of Lisbon's hair. For extra effect, he softly whispers, 'Don't leave me.' He pulls her back and Lisbon sighs. She watches him breath. Carefully.

"Patrick, now I know you're asleep… but… I know you can't hear me and… maybe that's a good thing. When, when you wake up, will you remember? Will you remember being drunk in the alley? Will you remember calling me? Will you remember who you thought I was? That you thought I was Cho? And that you were passed out when I finally got to you? Patrick, you told me you hated Pike. Spat his name out like a poison. Patrick, do you? Will you remember? Patrick, you told me you love me. Do you love me? Is it true?"

Jane whimpers at her words then attempts to cover it up with a nightmare. "No! T'resa! Come back!" He grasps at the air, letting his arms collapse. "For love! For love!"

Jane 'wakes up' in a sweat. He leaps from his spot, rolling to the side. He has shattered, shallow breathing. His arms are shaking and he is running a fever. He acts as if he doesn't realize where he is. Or who he is with. He dangles his legs off and shakes his head. Lisbon remains worried and stays silent behind him. Jane stands up and walks to the doorway, giving Lisbon a nice glance at his Red Wings boxer shorts.

Without looking at its destination, Jane kicks off his underwear and tosses it back. He wobbles out of the room, in search for a bathroom. Lisbon waits to hear a door shut, followed by the sound of running water. Lisbon carefully puts Jane's underwear in the top drawer of her dresser. She then examines her room for something to slip on. Meanwhile, down the hall, Jane slips into the shower for a moment, allowing his biofeedback to go back to normal. He waits there a few minutes.

He then grabs the first towel he can find… a pink one monogrammed 'TL.' _Ah, Grace will be so excited to know she uses these!_ He wraps it around his waist and stares back at himself in the mirror. He thinks up as many things as possible to make him enraged. He huffs and scowls with a piercing glare. Once he finds the most of his rage, he decides to play a little experiment. _This is going to be so mean, but I have no idea what she's talking about. What happened last night?_

"Where the hell am i?" He furiously screeches, making fully sure Lisbon is listening.

Sure enough, Lisbon drops her pants when she hears his infuriated voice. He yells once more and his voice is growing closer.

"Someone better explain! Where the hell…" He stops short as he slams Lisbon's bedroom door open.

She stares back with a mix of horrifying embarrassment and absolute confusion. He narrows his bloodshot eyes and glares at her as if she had just done the worst thing possible.

"Why the hell am I in your house, Lisbon?" He harshly asks her.

"I… I, you… and we…" She stutters.

"You took me to your house!? Where are my things?"

She shakes her head and Jane storms away, slamming the door shut. Jane shudders as he walks downstairs, freeing himself of any lasting madness. He can hear whimpering cries through the wall and tries to ignore it. He finds the kitchen and trades the towel with an apron. Lisbon remains in her room, flopping onto the bed.

"Why didn't I just call Cho?" She whines to herself. None of this would've happened! He was just drunk! He doesn't really-really…"

Still soaking wet, Jane begins to create a scrumptious breakfast. Half an hour later, Lisbon is sitting on her bed with red, blotchy eyes. She sniffs the air and smells an amazing aroma which makes her nervous. Fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, crispy bacon…

She carefully tiptoes downstairs now wearing her long Lisbon jersey and short jean shorts. She grabs her spare gun from the side table. She follows the aroma and inches around the corner to find her blond consultant. Barebacked and barebutt, she can't help but watch.

"Enjoying the show?" Jane laughs without turning around.

"I, uh, but you're here, and um… earlier?"

"Yeah, well I thought about just whose house I'm at. I must've been in a pretty bad state yesterday and you helped out. Instead of sending Cho or Grace or… Pike." He adds the last name with disgust. And, well… something happened obviously, considering I was in your bed. With you. Practically naked. So, why not have some breakfast?"

She sits down and he brings over a giant plate of food, as well as a black coffee and his specially made tea. The plate sits between them and Lisbon smiles, completely forgetting about the morning incident.

"That was the strangest explanation for staying if I ever heard one." Lisbon grins. "Thank you."

Jane looks into her eyes with sincere honesty. "I love you too, Teresa."


End file.
